Royals
by Zappy2003
Summary: Follow the adventures of three young royal kids- Penelope "Pipi", Alexander and Violet- as they deal with different issues
1. The Warroi Children

_Once upon a time there was a kingdom. In that kingdom there was 3 children, the eldest child was brave Penelope. she was about 16 years old,she liked riding horses shooting arrows off of them and all kind of things princess weren't allowed to do. She took dresses she didn't like and made them into shirts and the skirt she made into scarf's or belts. But her mother queen Alyssa didn't like her the was she was and she ignored it, but Penelope's father king Charles did. Her mother knew she had a bow but what she didn't know was that she rode her horse or change her dresses into belts,shirts and scarf's. That is because she will change before she saw her._

_The 2nd youngest child was smart Alexander. Alex was a real smart-alack he was about 10 years old. He read almost every book in the castle library. He had birds,bug and all kinds of different animals so he could study them, but he liked an animal more then all the others, it was a lizard named Slime. He will sometimes sneak out of the castle just to get food for him. His mother allowed him to have animals just if they didn't make __a mess around the house or his room. His animals were useful in some ways,like __if Penelope got in trouble with dirt on her face or smelling like the outside_ he would blame one of his animals on it.

_The youngest child of the Warroi children was sweet Violet she was about 9 years old. Violet liked picking violets, she was th__e girl who her mother wanted Penelope to be like ,always listens,never talks back,doesn't have bows,is clean,never smells and everything else. Violet likes having tea party's with her toys that are a stuffed ground hog named Chuckie a baby blue hippo named Blueberry a hedge hog named Spike and a light pink bird named Cookie. She liked dresses, boas, golden tiaras and kinds of things princess have. Violet was a colorful girl,but she looks best in pink & purple_

**AN This is my first story so it might not be as good as other stories :)**


	2. Garret & Breakfast

_When Penelope was coming back from shooting arrows on her white horse Cream after putting Cream away she would clime the castle wall up to her bedroom which she always leaves her window open so she can in." Half way there half way there!" a pebble hit the cold water in she heard loudly,_

_"Are you scared Pipi?"_

_"No Garret I'm not!"(__Garret was a the sable boy and gardener for the castle's six big gardens)_

_"shouldn't you be wearing a dress?__"_

_"__You know I don't use dresses when I shoot arrows in the morning and pipe down or I'm going to get trouble!"_

_"Why should I?"_

_"Because I'll get in trouble then blame you then you will get fired!"_

_"Even if your telling the truth why would you blame me we're best friends?"_

_"GARRET!""Don't play the friend card on me!"_

_"Are those your boots?"_

_"No there my father's,they fit me nicely and if I use my shoes they will get dirty."_

_"I got to go breakfast is almost ready and if I'm not there on time I will get in trouble and my mother will march up the stairs and yell.""Bye Garret."_

_"Bye __Penelope _."

_"Quickly quickly!"'Put the dress over my clothes I have no time left mom is marching up the stair I can feel it!"  
_

_"Honey are you there?_

_"Yes I'm changing."_

_"Okay dear just wake up Alexander & Violet when your done and say breakfast is ready okay dear?"_

_"Yes mom."_

_"Thank you honey."_

_Penelope when to Alex's room first,"Alex wake up breakfast is ready"_

_"Okay Pipi"_

_"Um Pipi you are still wearing dad's boots."_

_"What!"" oh so I'm am,I'll be right back"" go down stairs mom is waiting okay?" _

_"Okay"_

_Penelope dashed back into her room and excaged her dad's gray boots into black cozy slippers then headed to Violet's room._

_"Hi Violet your up early"_

_"It's 8:30."_

_"Your right well breakfast is ready."_

_"I already had breakfast"_

_"real breakfast."_

_"Okay Pipi"_

_"Why did you have to call me Pipi!?"_

_"Because..."_

_"I know why because when you were young.."_

_"Younger!" _

_"Yes because when you were younger you couldn't say.."_

_"Penelope."_

_"Yes""but now every one calls me Pipi,but mom"_

_"What did you want me to call you... antelope?"_

_Penelope did know why she said that,she did have pretty long legs,she didn't want to say it but she did like her nickname._

_"Anyway Lety (this was Violets nickname) mom is waiting Alex is already down,you know what happens when we don't come in time"_

_"I know mom yells" _

_"Yes be a good girl and go down and eat."_

_"I'm already a good girl!"_

_"A good-er girl."_

_"Ok"_

_"meet you down at breakfast Lety."_

_"Ok"_

_Penelope ran into her room & brushed her thick black hair._

_"Mother will hate me if I don't my hair it always messy if I don't."__Penelope walked slowly down the stairs step after step after step,then she walk in till she was at the dining room._

___"Why are you so late dear?"_

___"Just because mom."_

___"Okay dear anyway aunt & um dear is that dirt on your face?"_

___"Um.."_

___"Dear?"_

___"It was one of my animal..I showed it to __Pipi" Alex shouted quickly _

_____"__Penelope"_

_______"Yes and it jumped on her face"she looked at __Penelope _

_______"Is this true __Penelope?"_

_________"Yes mother it's true."She was crossing her finger behind her back. _

_________"Very well then anyway I was saying aunt & uncle are coming in um about right now"Then the door popped open. _

_________"Aunt,uncle!" The 3 children said then gave them huge hugs._

_________"__________Aunt,uncle what is in your bag?"Alex __________asked._

_________"It's huge!" Violet answer _

_________"It's your very own...____________  
_

**N\A Please replied when you can it makes my day! :D**


End file.
